


See No Evil

by Spannah339



Series: The Three Evils [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Angst, Blindness, Blood, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, The Three Evils AU, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 09:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spannah339/pseuds/Spannah339
Summary: Angry about what Anti did to his younger brothers, Jackie is out for revenge.





	See No Evil

Jackie lunged forward, anger in his every move as he charged at Anti. His fists were balled tightly, his breath coming quickly as rage fueled him. Anti simply stepped to one side, eying him disdainfully as he stumbled past. 

“Yo͝u͜'re͠ n̴o͝t͝ much ͠of a ͜c͝hal̡lenge ͟t̡od̵ay,̛” he said shortly, and the anger in Jackie’s chest burned higher. He turned to face Anti, breathing heavily and snarling. 

“Is that what we are to you?” he demanded. “A  _ game _ ? Toys to amuse you?” 

Anti shrugged slightly, flipping the knife to his other hand. He bared his teeth, grinning slightly. 

“If͘ ̧t͜h̡a҉t̛'s ho͏w̧ y͡ou͟ ͏wa̴nt to ̧put ̧i͟t.” 

“No. No you -” Jackie balled his fists, fighting down the anger, the burning rage as he stared at the  _ monster _ who had hurt his family. “You don’t get to say that. You don’t get to….” he trailed off, the anger making it hard to talk, catching his voice in his throat. “You hurt my brothers and you are going to  _ pay _ for that.” 

“Oh, is  _ t̡h͜at  _ ͢what ̵you͟'rȩ ups͞ȩt ̧a̕bou҉ţ?” he said with a chuckle. He seemed completely at ease, and usually, that would bother Jackie. But today he was too angry, too worked up, too full of rage to settle down and realise the amount of danger he was in. “Honestl͜y,̛ ̷I t̕ho̴uģht͏ you w̷oưl̸d b҉e͠ bet͡te͏r t̸han tha͠t̴.͢” 

He couldn’t think straight, the anger clouding his thoughts, burning through his chest. The anger and his burning recklessness was simply a cover, of course. A comforting blanket to hide his guilt. He was supposed to be their protector, their big brother. The one they turned to when they needed help, the one who kept them safe. 

And he had failed them. 

“I’m not leaving until you’re on the ground in a pile of your own blood,” he said, focusing on Anti. On the burning ball of rage that swallowed him whole. 

“Be ҉my g͝ues̛t̷. K̶n҉ock ̛you͏rself ҉ou͞t.” Anti spread his arms wide and Jackie snarled, lunging forward as quickly as he could. They engaged again, tussling back and forth, Anti glitching and flickering, Jackie swinging wildly, frantically trying to land a blow. 

Anti shoved him back and he slammed into a wall, throwing his hands up to cover his face as Anti walked slowly towards him. He slid down the wall, pushing himself to one knee and supporting himself with his hand on his leg, breathing heavily and snarling up at Anti.

“I’m not about to let you get away with what you did,” he managed to gasp out. He was tiring - the energy and adrenaline beginning to run out. It was at this stage that he would usually make a rapid retreat, but he wasn’t about to leave. Not this time. Not after what Anti had done.

Not after his brothers had been hurt on his watch. 

“O͟h͢,͠ ͡com̸e͘ ̨n͡ow͜, littl͠e͡ h͘er͢o. D̨o y͞ou͘ r҉e̸aļly̸ ̴b̸ȩl͘ie̷ve yo͠u were wi̢n҉n̕in͏g̢?͝” Anti asked, crouching in front of him. He reached out with one hand but Jackie jerked away, scrambling to his feet, chest rising and falling quickly as he breathed. Anti stood as well, slowly, glitching slightly, and ran a finger along the knife. 

“Y͝ou̷ kn̨o̶w, ̛I҉ ͏migh̵t ̨h̶a͜v͞e҉ an i͘dea͢ ̶f͟or you, l̷i̡t͘t̛l̶e̛ ̕he̵ro̧,” he said slowly, a wicked smile dancing on his face.

“And what might  _ that _ be?” Jackie demanded. 

“Y͡o̵u'll͜ s͜ęe ̕soon ͘en̢oug͢h. Ơr̛ n͟ot.” Anti grinned, as though that was a joke and sped forward. Jackie gasped, leaping back and throwing up his arms to catch his opponent’s blow. But Anti moved too quickly, glitching around him and suddenly pain burst through Jackie’s body as the knife was embedded in his shoulder. 

He let out a cry, stumbled back, then to his knees as Anti shoved him down. He grabbed at Anti’s arm as he pushed the knife further into his shoulder.  Anti pulled free the knife and Jackie collapsed to his hands and knees, gritting his teeth against the pain. He took a shaky breath and raised his head, eyes flashing. 

Slowly, he began to push himself to his feet, one hand pressed to his wounded shoulder. Anti watched him, almost pityingly. 

“H͞av̛e͠ ̕yo͘u h̷e̴ar͜d ̢o̵f ͞th͟e o͘ld ̴s̢ay͝ing?” he asked. Jackie didn’t answer - he needed this fight to be over. Now. He lunged forward with a shout. Anti stopped him almost effortlessly, throwing him back. 

He hit the ground with a solid thump, dazed for a second. Anti crouched on top of him, one knee pressed firmly to Jackie’s chest. 

“It goe͞s̷ like̵ this̡,” Anti said, pressing on hand to Jackie’s wounded shoulder. He cried out, trying to fight back his noises of pain as he tried to push Anti off him.  “S̡pe͢ak̢ ̛n҉o e҉v̕i̢l.” Anti slowly tracked Jackie’s throat with his knife, a wicked smile covering his own mouth. Jackie’s chest was heaving, his fight slowly dying as he realised what was happening.  “Heąr҉ ͜n̵o͠ ȩvi̡l̡.” The knife danced around his ear, nipping the corner. “And̸ ̧se̛e ̷n̶o̡ e̢v͡i̷l̵.” The knife tapped the edge of his mask, then was removed from his face. 

“Piss off,” Jackie snarled, grabbing at the hand clasping the knife. Anti tisked softly, grabbing both his hands in a grip that was surprisingly strong and pulling his hands down roughly. Jackie’s chest was rising quickly as he tried to push Anti off, but nothing he could do worked.

“Y͘ou̵r̕ litt̷le͘ ̧f͜riend̢s ha̢v͜e̸ ͠al͠r̴e̷ad͏y̨ ̵m͝e͢t͜ ͘the͜ ͢f̸irst̕ ͘t̛wo s̵ce͝n̛ar̵i͏o͏s̢ of͠ t̴his ̷l̷i̛t̢t̶l͢e s͠a͠y͏i͏n̴g,” Anti said, baring his teeth in a gruesome smile. “Sh͞al͟l w͟e ͠c̵ļo҉s̸e͠ ̧the cir̴cl̵e?͟”

Jackie’s eyes grew wide as he realised what Anti was going to do, trying in vain to free his hands, to throw Anti off - to do  _ anything _ . His anger had been replaced with burning fear, panic coursing through him as he struggled, helpless, pinned under the strength of his enemy.  

Carefully, Anti reached forward with his knife, digging it under his mask and cutting the cord with a swift flick of his wrist. A thin trickle of blood rolled down his cheek from where the knife broke the skin.  Jackie bared his teeth, trying to pull his hands free, trying to toss Anti off, trying to do  _ anything _ . But nothing worked. 

Almost casually, Anti flicked the mask out of the way and smiled down at Jackie, at his unprotected eyes. 

“Don’t,” Jackie cried, fear making his heart beat fast, unable to think of anything he could do but beg. “Please!” Anti didn’t answer, just smiled - a large, terrifying smile that was the last thing Jackie saw. 

The knife slashed across his eyes and he  _ screamed _ . 

Anti’s weight on him suddenly vanished and he curled into a ball, covering his bleeding eyes with both hands. Pain, pain, pain and blackness and he couldn’t think of anything and he lay there. 

“Di̶sa͡pp̧oi͢nti͡ng.̴ ͝I ͠t͏hǫug̛ht you̢ ͟were͞ ͘more̴ ̶o̶f a͡ h̢e͠r͏o ̨t͞ha͜n t̶ha̡t.͘” Anti’s voice came from nowhere and he flinched, unable to see where his opponent was. “No ̕matt͞er̨. ̧I͡'̕l͡l͘ ͞s̕ee yo͠u͢ s̷oo͡n̶ ͟e͠n͞o̶ưgh.” 

Jackie didn’t respond, letting out a shallow sob. Anti had gone, something told him that - a lack of a presence - but he still didn’t move. 

It took him a long time to come back to himself. Taking a slow, shaking breath, he tried to open his eyes again. Nothing - blackness. Muted panic took over for a moment and took in a shaky breath, slowly pushing himself to a sitting position. He couldn’t see. 

Blood was still dripping down his face - he could feel it, warm, sticky, running down his cheeks. What was he going to do? He had no clue where in the city he was - that usually didn’t bother him, a quick flight above the buildings and he could find a landmark easily enough - but now? 

He fumbled in his pouch until he found his phone. Trying to remember the layout, he opened the emergency call and dialled Henrik’s number - he wasn’t able to do this alone. 

Hoping he had pressed all the right buttons, he felt a flash of relief as he heard the phone begin to ring. Clutching it tightly, knowing he was getting blood all over it, he waited in the darkness. 

“Jackie?” Henrik answered with, and Jackie couldn’t stop a low sob of relief escaped him. Henrik clearly immediately picked up on it, worry in his voice. “What has happened?” 

“I - It was…” everything hurt, he felt like he was floating, ungrounded as he drifted in darkness. 

“Are you alright?” Henrik’s voice brought him back to where he was, to the solid pavement underneath him, to the sounds of wind and the smell of freshly mowed grass. 

“N-no, not really,” he said, taking a shaky breath. “I - I can’t see. Anti, he… I can’t see.” 

A muted curse came through the received and Jackie gripped the phone, scared he was going to drop it and lose his line back home. 

“Where are you?” Henrik asked quietly. “I will come and find you.” 

“Thank you,” Jackie said, letting out a breath of relief. “I - I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have… I…” He took another shaky breath, trying to stay calm. Henrik would be here soon - Henrik would be here and everything would be alright. “I - I don’t know where I am, I just…” 

“Alright, I will come as soon as I can. I can track your phone.” 

“Thank you,” Jackie repeated. Henrik didn’t hang up and continued talking to him, nonsense coming through the phone as he made his way to Jackie’s position. Jackie was grateful for that - Henrik’s voice was comforting and he moved away from the quiet road, pressing himself against a fence and gripping the phone as though it was a lifeline. He was still bleeding, blood seeping slowly from his shoulder, blood dripping down his face. 

It didn’t take long before he heard a car pull up beside him. Jerking out of a half-unconscious state, he looked in the direction of the sound, as though he could suddenly see the car. 

“I found you.” Henrik’s voice came from both the phone and in front of him and Jackie let out a small noise of relief. The phone clicked and suddenly warm arms were wrapped around him and Jackie fell into Henrik’s warm embrace. 

Henrik rubbed his back as Jackie clung to him, scared he was going to suddenly vanish. Tears began merging with the blood covering his face as he dug his fingers into Henrik’s coat. He felt safe - secure, comfortable in his brother’s embrace. 

But Henrik shifted, gently pushing him back and holding his shoulders, clearly taking in the damage that Anti had done. He cursed softly. 

“What has he done to you,” he muttered. He let go of Jackie’s shoulder with one hand, gently running a finger under Jackie’s eye. 

“I’m sorry,” Jackie said quietly, gripping Henrik’s arms. He didn’t want to let go, didn’t want to float into the darkness. Henrik gently squeezed his shoulder. 

“ _ Nein _ , do not blame yourself.” 

“But I - I shouldn’t have gone after him on my own. I should have waiting for you or Chase, or something. It was my fault, I was just… I was just so angry.” He dropped his head, more tears running down his cheek. 

“Hey.” Henrik gently lifted his chin, then pulled him back into a hug. Jackie let out a small sniff, clinging to him again. “We are all angry. If I had the ability to go after that monster he would not live.” 

“I shouldn’t have. Shouldn't have let them get hurt to begin with,” Jackie whispered, burying his face in Henrik’s shoulder. He couldn’t almost imagine he could still see, sitting like this. Almost, but for the throbbing pain that broke across his face. “‘m sorry,” he muttered. 

He was so tired. His head was aching, both from wounds and his crying. His shoulder was throbbing, other bruises and cuts from his fight sending pangs of pain throughout his body. Henrik seemed to pick up on that, slowly shifting, standing, one hand still gripping Jackie’s. 

“Let’s get you home,” he said, and Jackie nodded, allowing Henrik to help him to his feet. He followed blindly, trusting his brother would lead him safely. “Jackie, we will get through this,” Henrik said quietly. “Together,  _ ja _ ? I am here to help you - your brothers are all here for you.” 

Jackie just nodded as Henrik helped him into the car, curling into himself as he sat, numb, exhausted, floating in the darkness of nothing. 

“Jackie?” 

Henrik’s voice sounded far away and he slowly turned his head towards his voice, to where Henrik was sitting in the driver’s seat. It took too much energy to even do that, so he sighed quietly, resting his head against the seat. 

He was vaguely aware of a hand on his knee, of Henrik calling his name. But everything felt so far away, so distant. He relaxed, safe at last, and drifted into unconsciousness.


End file.
